One More Step
by Rin Ryosuke
Summary: Rikku confesses her love for Yuna and is rejected. Depression pushes Rikku over the edge. * WARNING: Character Deaths * I guess you could call this a YunaxRikku pairing in a sense. 1st one-shot plz dnt flame. critizism welcome and appreciated.


_(A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that __' '__ means thoughts and __" "__ obviously means talking. just a little heads up though so no one is confused)_

Rikku's P.O.V

Rjection. Sorrow. Depression. These are just three of the many words that I am feeling. Three words that currently describe foundation of my existance. All this pain from a few harsh words not even spoken a day ago. My mind jumps from painful sentence to sentence. 'What?...' 'But...no...NO!' 'That's disgusting!' 'Get away!' 'I can't even begin to...NO!' I shut my eyes and let tears slide down my cheek. Hot tears that I have been crying for the hours since her rejection. My sobs had finally died down to mere whimpers and sniffles. "What was I thinking..." I said out loud to no one."Of course she would've said no...but...she didn't have to be so cruel about it..." Not even half a day ago did I admit my true feelings to the woman, yes woman, I love. My dear cousin Yuna. Her harsh wordss still stabbing my heart.

I stood weakly from where i was laying. Having forgotten where I ran off to, I looked around. I saw the tall ruins and saw the one standind erect behind me and heard waves crashing against the walls of the cliff. I remembered instantly I am on the highest point on Besaid Island. I walked to the railing to look over it.

3rd Person P.O.V

Rikku looked over the railing. At the bottom lay jagged and sharp rocks. All of them clustered and packed close together. Then suddenly a thought came to her and she stepped over the railing and just stared down at the rocks. A haunting chill fell over her but at the same time she also felt a strange warmth and a welcoming feeling. It was as if they were calling her. 'Maybe...' thought the young Al Bhed girl. 'Just maybe.....' She edged closer and closer til her toes were at the very edge of the cliff. She kept her eyes steady on the rocks. Watching them intently as waves crashed against them. 'Just one...more...step...'

An hour has passed since Rikku ran off after Yuna's rejection. Yuna paced back and forth in her hut. She now started to feel as if something was amiss. Guilt began to penatrate her mind. 'Maybe i shouldn't have been so harsh on her...' thought the Summoner. 'I shouldn't have yelled at her like that...The way she looked after I did...God...I feel so horrible...What kind of person am I?..' She sighed heavilly. "I need to find her.." Just as she was about to walk out, Paine rushed in panting. She had obviously been running. "Paine? Why were you running? Did something happen?" "Come quickly!" cried out the warrior as she ran off. Yuna stood there stunned for a brief second before following. Paine stopped at the railing where Rikku was previously standing. She panted for a brief minute before standing upright with more of her normal composure but Yuna could tell by the look on her face she was troubled or frighted. "Paine what's going on?" panted the Summoner out of breath. Paine took a long breath then let it out. "I came up here earlier to have some thinking space," Began the warrior. "Then a few minutes ago I had this strange ominous feeling loom over me...Something suddenly compelled me to look over the edge and I did a-and...." Her voice trailed off and cracked very slightly. Yuna was in utter suprise. As calm as Paine normally is it must take alot to trouble her to such a degree. Then she saw a single tear fall down the warriors face n her eyes widened abit in shock. "What did you see?" asked the Summoner with true curiosity and troubling feelings. Paine bit her lower lip. "...Look down..."She turned away with a pained expression in her eyes.

Yuna hesitantly and a bit uneasily looked over the railing. Her eyes widen with horror and she began to tremble as tears came to her eyes. There at the bottom of the cliff, impaled by the many sharp rocks, was Rikku. All the blood had been washed away with the crashing waves, leaving her body in perfect view. Her torso was impaled in various parts and through all vital organs. A single rock stabbed through the back of her neck severing the spine and decapitating the head. Her head layed wedged between a few rocks. Her right arm and left leg were almost completely severed from her body with just strings of muscle and skin attaching them. The rest of her body lay sprawled and mangled where it was impaled. Yuna continued to stare at her cousin's lifeless body. Her body trembled as guilt began to pour over her. "I..."she croaked, "I did this..." "Yuna...." "She confessed...and confided in me...and i could only drive her away..." Her knees began to shake and soon gave way. Yuna collapsed to the ground sobbing and crying out Rikku's name.

Yuna's P.O.V

It has been a year since my cousin Rikku's suicide. A suicide that I drove her to. Life has been so different without her. Everything is dull and lifeless. Everyone who had any sort of contact with her had seemed a bit more dull inside. Especially those of us onboard the Celsius. Aside from everyone being quiet, everyone seems to have decided to give me the cold shoulder. I can't really blame them. All this just adds on to my feelings of guilt. Even though a year has passed I cannot let go of the guilt I have felt the entire time. All of it pushing me down. Driving me close to the edge time and time again. It makes life not worth living. Its a constant reminder of my mistake...I want to apologize...and theres only one way to do so...I look to my right then my left. No one is around. They've all gone off to resupply the ship. Now's my chance...I hesitantly reach for the gun in my holster, pointing its muzzle to my face. "Rikku...."I say in a hoarse whisper,"I'm coming..." I bring the gun into my mouth and after a brief five seconds, pull the trigger.


End file.
